I love you
by Emmett-lover4ever
Summary: Maybe he won't hate me, but i'll tell him for the slim chance that he'll love me back. rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I never understood the whole werewolves having to hate the vampires the truth is I think the vampires are kind of cool…but maybe that's cause I imprinted on one, I cant tell anyone not my mom not Jacob, even though he's happy with Nessie,I mean yeah Sam sort of trusts Carlisle but that's it…he thinks Emmett is headstrong and just cares about himself but I don't believe that Emmett cool, funny, cute, sweet, loving…if you haven't guessed I imprinted on Emmett…Edwards adopted older brother and its okay to think about while at the friendly Cullen adobe as long as Edward is gone, and I have to forget about Emmett when I phase, but other than that Emmett is all I cant think about. Sadly the only one who knows is Rosalie…I have no idea how she found out but she did…and she's okay with it oddly enough she is helping Emmett and I get closer, but its not really working. I think Rose Is only helping because her and Leah are fucking, Leah is in love with Rosalie, she imprinted on her why shouldn't she be? Leah denied it at first that's why she stayed away from the Cullens but she soon accepted Rosalie and now Rose is helping me get Emmett even though I know if I do have the guts to tell Emmett I imprinted on him he'll tear me to shreds or worse …leave.

"Seth you're such a wimp!" Jacob hollered over Nessie blaring Hannah Montana music. "Just because you can beat me at Wii baseball doesn't prove anything" I huffed it didn't does it? "Lay off Jake Seths a kid…and we all know I can am better than both of your skinny little asses." Emmett smirked forgetting Nessie was present. "Emmett watch you language." Jacob growled picking up Nessie and walking out the door. "He says you the wimp when he acts that way." Emmett smiled then sat down next to me. "I guess" I mumbled I could feel the coolness of Emmett's arm. "So….have you seen Rose she's been avoiding me lately, left me a note saying to hang with you." He said turning to me I blushed. "What are you hiding from me Seth?" He asked leaning in my breath hitched. "I…its…Emmett…it's…uh…"I stuttered. "Come on I am like well your bestest buddie you can tell me!" He smiled a smile that left me even more breathless than before. "What's wrong kiddo?" He asked. I shook my head not trusting my voice and got up and headed for the door, but Emmett pinned me to a wall. I want to know you have tell me! He whined his face was so close our noses where touching. "I…Emmett…you'll…hate…me…if I tell you." I gasped. "I could never hate you." He smiled. "Seth I cant imagine hating you."He said and wrapped me in a hug. I leaned into him. "Now what's up?" He asked I opened my mouth when Jacob came bursting trough the door.

Do you want me to continue?Tell me in reviews if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

~ All credit goes to Stephenie Meyers, the wonderful women who created the twilight series!~

After Jacob rudely interrupted, which I was actually grateful for Nessie followed.

"Guys, there are 3 vampire out there!" Jacob said picking Nessie up.

"What?" Emmett and I said in unison.

"I'll go talk to 'em"

"Emmett, are you sure?" I asked uneasy about this, what if they hurt him?

"Seth." Jacob said and Emmett walked out. I went and sat on the couch listening.

~Emmett's Pov~

"Hello" A girl around Alice's height smiled at me. She had dark brown hair that waved to her waist; everything else was the normal vampire thing. Pale skin, gold eyes, and to the human eye unbelievably gorgeous.

"Hello" I said eying the two males behind her they all had to be around 17 or 18 not that much older than Seth…ah Seth. Shit! Focus Emmett!

"The Denali Clan told us of you. We would like to join your coven." She spoke so surely.

"What are your names?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Sabrina, August, and Alexander"

"Emmett Cullen, it's not my decision to let you stay or not. Esme and Carlisle will be back soon so I guess you can stay till they get back" She smiled and I led them in.

"Guys this is Sabrina, August, and Alexander" I said introducing them to Seth and Jacob.

"Seth and the guy with the baby is Jacob. The baby is Renesmee or Nessie." Seth waved, he looked nervous. I really wanted to know what he was keeping from me! Maybe he has feelings for me, wow that'd be awesome, but it's probably some surprise party that Rosalie is throwing for me or something along those lines.

"You guys can chill in here. Seth come with me" I said well more like ordered and walked up to my room with Seth in tow.

~Seth's Pov~

As soon as Emmett told me to follow him its what I did, but I couldn't help notice that August vampire eying Emmett. I wanted to tear him to shreds, but that wouldn't be a good idea especially if I wanted to keep my imprint on the down low.

"Now tell me Seth, please?"

"Em, I…really want to."

"Then tell me." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, this felt so comfortable.

"Emmett, I…." and before I could finish there was a knock on the door. Emmett sighed and released me and went to see who it was. It was Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Em, I have to go, see you later" I said and before he could say goodbye or tell me to stay I was gone. I got to the beach before sunset and sat there watching it. I really hated not being able to tell him, and what if that August vampire got to stay? What if they get together? What if I was too late? There are just so many things to break my heart, and so many things I have minimal or no control over.

It's been two weeks since I've seen Emmett. Jacob has been to see Nessie but he hasn't stayed long at all and the few times I did go Emmett was hunting. The coven that came to join the Cullens got to stay and every time that Emmett went hunting, much to my dismay, he went with August.

"Tell him, Seth" Rosalie said playing with my hair, which reminded me I needed to get it cut.

"What if it doesn't change anything?"

"It will, imprinting means he's your soul mate. You two are meant to be together"

"When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow" she whispered.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow, thanks Rose."

"Oh, hey tell your sister. That I'm sorry and I love her."

"I will." As I left I wondered what Rose could have done that would have made my sister mad at her, oh wait we're talking about my sister everything pisses her off. I was anxious I really wanted to see Emmett; I wanted him to hold me again. I sighed and walked inside to see Leah standing by the phone.

"She said she's sorry and she loves you." I told her as I walked by. I heard the door close and I knew that Leah was on her way to see her imprint. I closed my door and got undressed and fell asleep dreaming of Emmett.

When I woke up the next morning I showered and put on a nice v-neck t-shirt and a pair of slim jeans and my converse. I combed my hair, then went and grabbed three pop-tart things. I finished them before I knocked on the door. No answer so I just walked in and there they were. August saw me and pressed his lips to Emmett's.

"Seth!" Emmett shouted after a loud crash, but I was gone. My heart felt like it was being stabbed, breathing hurt I don't know how far I got before I collapsed. I was to late, god damn it! Tears were streaming down my face and I was holding my knees to my chest. I heard someone yelling my name the voice was familiar and whoever it was they where getting closer, but the only thing that was going through my mind was Emmett kissing August. I should have said something earlier.

"Seth, damn! You run fast kid!" someone said before I passed out, that voice was so soothing, maybe I was dieing?


	3. Chapter 3

~All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer~

~Emmett's Pov~

Lately August and I have been getting close, he's cool. I told him about me having feelings for Seth. He said that it'd never work because we're natural enemies, but I didn't really believe him. I also learned that Sabrina was a telekinetic, which is fucking awesome! She's my new best girl friend whether she likes it or not.

"I don't mind it." She said from the kitchen for some reason she enjoyed baking. It made no sense to me, but I'm guessing it's for the pack. Leah's been over more often, its odd how much she and Rose hang out.

"Em lets go hunting!" August said happily coming down stairs.

"Seth's coming over today though." I said and we just went hunting and I haven't seen Seth for awhile, I missed the kid. August sighed and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Alex." Sabrina said and was gone. August's knee was touching mine and then I smelt Seth.

"Just let him walk in, it's not locked."

"Right." I mumbled.

Seth walked in and August pressed his lips to mine. The fuck? His tongue slipped into my mouth and then I tossed him into the stairs and ran after Seth. Shit, how am I going to explain this! I yelled but the kid runs fast! When I caught up to him he was passed out by a tree. I lifted him up and carried him to my room, luckily Rosie was gone.

"Seth wake up." I said

"To hot." He groaned and pulled off his shirt. Shit! What's he doing! My jeans where suddenly to tight and it started to hurt. Seth opened his eyes and saw me and I gave him a big smile. He noticed he was shirtless and started to blush.

"Em I understand." He mumbled looking down.

"No, Seth. August and me hell no!"

"So you're not gay?" he asked looking up at me with tear stained eyes.

"Not for August, but for you? Definitely." He looked shocked then happy.

"Emmett…I imprinted."

"Oh."

"Yeah, on…on you." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. So soft and warm mmm and tasted absolutely delicious. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck pulling me on top of him, yeah my jeans where definitely too tight. I groaned and pulled away, he was flushed and breathing hard. Damn he was sexy!

"Seth if we aren't going any farther than making out, then we should stop now because lil Emmett wants out." I said looking down and the growing tent in my pants, and surprisingly Seth takes his small hand and runs it over and I couldn't keep back a moan.

"Don't stop" I whisper as he unzipped my jeans and gently took my cock in his hand, not even able to wrap his hand around it fully. Wow he was confindent. He looked at me and leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. His hands moving painfully slow up and down my erection. I started to thrust into his hands to get more friction when he removed his hands and stood up.

"What?" I asked he dropped his shorts reviling his perfect body, and his erection he sure as hell wasn't as big as me but he was at least 7 inches and pretty thick.

"Your turn." He smiled and I dropped my pants he laid down on the bed and pulled me down to kiss him. His erection rubbing against mine and we both moaned in unison. God that felt amazing I moved my hips against his and kissed him, this was heaven.

"Emmett, Faster!" he moaned and lifted his hips up to meet my frantic movements, I was so close and I wasn't even inside him yet! He moaned and his white spunk squirted all over me and him and I soon followed after adding to the mess.

"That was amazing." He said breathless.

"Oh, yeah."

"What now?" he asked still beneath me in his naked glory I slid my shirt off and cleaned us both.

"Seth, I want to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For not telling you I had feelings for you, and not spending time with you."

"It's okay."

"No, and I'll make it better." I smiled at him deviously and took his half limp cock into my hand and started to stroke him till he was fully hard. He moaned and started to fuck my hand. Then I licked the tip and he almost lost it, and I laughed. I took the head in my mouth lightly sucking his moans got deeper, I pushed his hips down so he couldn't move them and he let out a whine. I took in half of his cock and kept his hips pinned to the bed.

"Emmett." He whined and I finally got his cock fully in my mouth it was hitting the back of my throat thank god for no gag reflex. I bobbed my head up and down and released his hips. He was fucking my mouth, and I was enjoying it? My cock was all too hard again. He shot his second load and I swallowed it.

"Num." I smiled at him and started to masturbate to the sight of him still coming down from his orgasm. When he did he moved my hand and laid me down. What the hell was he doing?

Cliffhanger! ;D haha


End file.
